whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Bates
Charles Andrew Bates is a former developer and current freelance author and illustrator who contributed to White Wolf and its subsidiaries and imprints Arthaus and Sword & Sorcery, as well as to other companies in the industry. He was managing editor of Sword & Sorcery from 2002–2004. He went by his middle name professionally until 2005. He now uses his full name, Charles Andrew Bates, in credits -- though he signs illustrations simply as "Bates" and apparently prefers that or "Charlie" in daily life. There is no clear reason as to the name changes, other than personal preference. His web site is a portfolio of past work and samples. His official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Additional Contributions * 2001/March 19: * 2000/January 3: *''1997: Material * ''2001/August 20: Artist * 2000/December 11: * 2000/February: * 2000/February: * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1998/December: Trinity: Shattered Europe: Psi Order Æsculapian and Europe Sourcebook * 1998/March: Trinity: Darkness Revealed 1: Descent into Darkness * 1998/February: * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1997/September: * 1997/August 1: * 1997: * 1996/July: * 1996/May: MTAs: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Hengeyokai: Shapeshifters of the East *World of Darkness' Blood-Dimmed Tides *World of Darkness' Midnight Circus Author * 2004/June: '' * 2002/November: DAV: Dark Ages Clan Novel 3:' Cappadocian''' * 2001: WTO: Land of the Dead (Year of the Scarab Trilogy 3) * 2001: WTO: Lay Down With Lions (Year of the Scarab Trilogy 2) * 2001/May: WTO: Heralds of the Storm (Year of the Scarab Trilogy 1) * 2001/January 22: Aberrant: Aberrant Players Guide * 1999/July: * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1998/May: Trinity: Luna Rising: Psi Order ISRA and Luna Sourcebook (Luna) * 1998/February: Trinity: Hidden Agendas: Trinity Storytellers Screen & Book * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1997/May: *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook *Vampire: The Masquerade's Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition *Werewolf: The Wild West's Ghost Towns *''1997: *1997: Based on the Work of * ''2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: Cover Art *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Hengeyokai: Shapeshifters of the East (back) Designer *''2002/November 11: Developer * ''2004/June: '' * ''2001/August 20: * 2001/March 19: * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1998/December: Trinity: Shattered Europe: Psi Order Æsculapian and Europe Sourcebook * 1998/October: Trinity: Trinity Field Report: Alien Races * 1998/September: Trinity: America Offline: Psi Order Orgotek and FSA Sourcebook * 1998/August: Trinity: Darkness Revealed 2: Passage Through Shadow * 1998/July: Trinity: Trinity Field Report: Extrasolar Colonies * 1998/June: Trinity: Trinity Technology Manual * 1998/May: Trinity: Luna Rising: Psi Order ISRA and Luna Sourcebook * 1998/March: Trinity: Darkness Revealed 1: Descent into Darkness * 1998/February: Trinity: Hidden Agendas: Trinity Storytellers Screen & Book * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) Managing Editor * 2004/June: '' * ''2004/May 10: Original Concept and Design * 2004/June: '' * ''2001/August 20: * 2001/March 19: * 1999/July: * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook *''2004/August 21: Playtester * ''2002/November 11: * 1996/February 1: Revised Storyteller System * 1999/July: * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) Second Edition Author *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Werewolf Storytellers Companion Special Thanks * ''1998''/May : * 1998/January: MTAs: Technomancer's Toybox: Andrew "Geneva Convention" Bates, for sending our crew packing. * 1996/October: MTAs: Beyond the Barriers: The Book of Worlds: Andrew "Outta the Frying Pan" Bates, for being Exiled to E&D. Congrats, you psycho SOB. * 1996: : Andrew "Cuddles" Bates, for going into Exile. * 1996: : Andrew "Renaissance Man" Bates. He sells, he draws, he writes, he interviews, he sings — and those are only the talents I can print. Gallery Kitsune.png|Kitsune. Bates, Andrew Bates, Andrew Bates, Andrew Bates, Andrew